Moments So Dear
by Eden's Requiem
Summary: A lifetime of firsts, a lifetime of memories. It’s moments, not days that we remember. **Note: Rating will go up**
1. Chapter 1

**Tessa**

I still remember the first time I saw you...

I was on my way home from visiting a friend. As I walked by the square in the center of Manhattan, I saw you and your friends coming out from a gated entrance to The World distribution center.

All the boys around you were laughing and joking around with each other. Then one of them saw me. A smile lit his face as he removed his hat, giving a low whistle that I could only assume was directed toward me. A few of the others followed his gaze, including you. As soon as you saw me, you gave the kid who whistled a swift smack to the back of the head. I caught your apologetic smile as I began to turn away. The next thing I knew I was winking and blowing you a kiss. I don't know what made me do it. Perhaps it was the way you had defended my honor in your own, small way.

The boys went crazy. You looked mortified, but I can't help thinking you had to be pleased too. A few of the others pushed you forward, away from the group and toward me. I paused, wanting to know what you would do. You glanced back at them before taking another step forward of your own free will. As you neared me, you held out a paper. "Buy a pape, Miss?" you asked, avoiding my eyes. You looked so adorable with the slight pink darkening your cheeks in embarrassment.

I still remember the first time I saw you. Little did I know how that one day would come to signify the beginning of my changed life.

A/N: I don't own the newsies, and this is my first time writing this kind of fic, so go easy on me, but please tell me how I can improve or even if I should keep writing. I have a few chapters of this written, and I know where the story's going. I've read a lot of fan fics from this site and I'm not going to make this cliche, so don't worry. Also, I'll be posting 2 chapters at a time for the first few updates, and then (if you guys say I should keep going) we'll see. POV's change with each chapter. The person talking will be bolded at the top. Thanks for reading, guys! Don't forget to drop a review if you feel compelled!

Eden


	2. Chapter 2

**Skittery**

I still remember the first time I looked into your eyes…

I couldn't avoid it any longer, you were waiting for me to take your penny in exchange for the paper. You were so pretty from a distance, I could barely imagine what you looked like close up. Of all the boys in the group, I was probably the only one who didn't want to be singled out by you. Except for The Mouth, maybe, but he was a wimp when it came to girls anyway.

It wasn't like I'd never been with a girl. I'd just never been looked at twice by one as pretty as you.

"Much obliged to ya, Miss," I managed to say as I tipped my hat. I stole a glance up at you and found I couldn't look away. Your smile was dazzling, and you eyes caught mine like a snare.

"What's your name?" you asked in a voice as sweet and smooth as honey.

"Skit-" I squeaked. I cleared my throat and attempted to gain back my dignity. "Skittery."

You raised your fine eyebrows in surprise. "That's your name?"

I chuckled a little. I had forgotten what it was like talking to someone other than the newsies. You wouldn't be familiar with our nicknames. "Nah," I said, finding it to be easier to talk with each word. "It's just what they call me."

You smiled again, warming your cerulean eyes. "Well, Skittery, they call me Tessa."

I still remember the first time I looked into your eyes. I was sure I'd never seen anything quite so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Thanks to those that have read, and extra thanks to my reviewers and the people who put me on their alerts and favorites. You guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter, too. It's a bit longer.

-Eden

* * *

**Tessa**

I still remember the first time you walked me home…

It was the afternoon following the day I met you. I had just picked up groceries and even though I didn't have to, I found myself walking by the square at the same time as the day before. Your friends once again spotted me first. A shorter boy with a vest and a smirk elbowed you in the ribs and nodded his head in my direction. You looked up and when you saw me, seeming surprised that I had appeared again. I wiggled my fingers at you and fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously. You blushed again, and your friends all jeered, but you walked over to me anyway.

"Hey, Tessa," you said uncertainly. "Ya always walk by here?"

I shrugged, giving you a wry smile. "Only when I have a reason to."

"Ya referring to me?" you asked in a moment of boldness.

I laughed, liking the new side of you. "Maybe I am."

You smiled. It was lopsided smile, but it lit your eyes. "Well, then, I guess I'll have to introduce you to my friends if you're planning on coming around every day."

"Who said anything about that?" I asked, but I followed you anyway.

Your rowdy friends quieted as we walked toward them. For a split second, I had second thoughts about approaching such a large group of boys. Hadn't my mother drilled it into me that I was an attractive girl and never to walk alone because this very thing might happen?

You glanced over, as if sensing my uncertainty, and gave me another crooked smile. I met your soft brown eyes and found myself trusting you without any reason.

"Boys," you began in your accented lilt. "This is Tessa."

"She your girl, Skit?" a younger boy holding a wooden sword inquired. A few of the boys snickered; others looked toward us as if they were wondering the same thing. I'm sure I blushed, but you took it with all the coolness you didn't have when we first met.

"God, Tumbler! We just met!"

"Well, Race said-"

"You can stop right there," you cut the boy off. "Never listen to what Race says."

"Hey, watch it, Skitts," the short boy who had elbowed you earlier warned before turning his deep brown eyes on me. "Heya, Toots. Since you ain't taken yet by Glum-n-Dumb over there," he began, nodding in your direction, "allow me to introduce myself. I'se Racetrack, best gambler this side a New York." His accent was thicker than yours was, but just as adorable.

He extended his hand and I reluctantly placed mine in his. It was rough with calluses and hopelessly ink-stained. "Pleased to meet you," I replied softly.

He smiled warmly at me and brought my much paler hand to his lips. "Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine."

"Alright, knock it off, Race. She don't want you and you know it. She needs a real man," another voice cut in.

"And am I supposed to assume ya mean yourself by that comment, Cowboy?"

A tall, attractive boy with a red bandana and cowboy hat separated himself from the crowd. "Heya, Tessa. I'se Jack. Jack Kelly. But you feel free to call me whatever your pretty lil' heart desires."

The other boys groaned as if this wasn't the first time he had used a line like that. This time I extended my hand. "A pleasure, Mr. Kelly."

A few of the other boys "ooh"ed at my words. I stole a glance over at you. You were smirking. The young boy you had called Tumbler stood beside you. He was looking up at you, his eyes full of awe and adoration. "Skittery," he was saying, tugging on your shirt. You looked down at him and he whispered something up at you. Your eyes found mine as he was speaking, and you nodded once. You smiled down at him quickly and ruffled his hair.

"Tessa?" you began. "Tumbler here wants me to ask you if you'd like some help with those bags a yours."

"Yeah," the boy cut in, "cuz Skittery's real strong an' could prob'ly carry two all by hisself, an' I could carry one… if you'd like." He blushed as soon as he'd spoken and ducked his head to stare at the ground.

I laughed, loving his young charm. "Why, I'd love some help, Tumbler. Thank you so much for asking." I held a bag toward him. "Would you mind taking this one?"

He grinned and skipped over. The other boys muttered comments along the lines of "what a gentleman" and "why didn't I think of that?" You followed him and gently took the remaining two bags from my arms.

"Thank you," I smiled up at you.

You winked. "Sure thing, Doll."

"It was nice meeting you all," I said with a small wave as we began to walk away. The others muttered a few different forms of goodbye and then scattered, calling out headlines and waving newspapers in the air.

We walked in silence for a while until I noticed Tumbler struggling with juggling the grocery bag and his stack of newspapers. I looked over at you, seeing that you were noticing the same thing. You sent me a questioning look and I nodded.

"Hey, Tums," you said, shifting the bags you carried so that you could see him better. He turned and looked questioningly up at you.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you let Tessa take that back so that you can sell a little, okay?"

"But… I wanna carry it," he whined.

"Don't argue, Tumbler. Just do it," you demanded.

He sighed heavily and dragged his feet over to where I waited. "Here ya go, Miss Tessa. Sorry I can't carry it all the way."

I took the bag, resting it on my hip so that I could tap the brim of his cabby hat. "That's alright, Tumbler. Thank you so much for your help." He smiled a little and nodded before skipping off.

"Thanks. It takes him a little longer to sell sometimes, and I won't have the money to pay for both our lodgings tonight," you explained as we began walking again.

"How much does it cost?"

You gave me a curious glance. "Not much. But enough that I wouldn't have the money for both that and dinner."

"What would happen if you didn't have enough?"

You shrugged. "It's happened before. I either forego dinner, or I sleep outside."

My eyes widened. "Outside? On the streets?"

"If it's nice out, it ain't too bad," you responded, shooting me a smile. "You get used to it after a while. Living on the streets, I mean. Sometimes you get a good headline and you can splurge on some good food or even play a game of poker and still have enough left over for a bunk at the lodging house, and other times you barely scrape by. But that's just life, I s'pose. The life of a newsie, anyway."

I still loved the sound of your accent, and I smiled as we walked in silence, wondering what Mama would say when I returned with a boy like you at my side.

We were nearing my street, and you began to shift uncomfortably. "How much further, Tessa?"

"Just a couple blocks."

"Nice neighborhood. Didn't know it got this nice in Manhattan," you noted, looking around as if you'd never seen a neighborhood before.

"Thank you." We had arrived at the steps leading up to my apartment home. "Well… this is it. Thank you, Skittery. It was so nice of you to walk me home."

"Oh, it ain't no problem." You lifted the bags you were carrying. "Want me to carry these up?"

Before I could respond, my sister bounded out the door - almost running into you. You chuckled as you stepped aside. "Whoa there, little miss. Watch where you're going, sweet'eart."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized whom she had almost collided with, and she turned to me for explanation. I placed my bag down on the ground and quickly signed to let her know that you were a friend. You watched with rapt interest as she signed back and then ran back into the building. I sighed, and picked up the bag again. "I suppose you might as well bring them up, seeing as Rachel isn't going to help."

"She's, uh…" you cleared your throat.

"Deaf?" I finished for you. "Yes." I smiled at your unease. "It's not a disease, you know."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean no offense. I just-"

I laughed, cutting you off. "I know. C'mon… our room is on the second floor."

I still remember the first time you walked me home. It was as though someone finally noticed me, and I'd never felt so treasured.


End file.
